XY101: A Dancing Debut!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Serena gets ready for her next showcase performance, hoping to get her third and final key along with her Eevee. Will Eevee get nervous during her debut Showcase? Episode Plot The heroes have finally reached Couriway Town and gaze at the beautiful waterfalls. It is also the place where Serena is to enter the Showcase to win her final Key, planning to go with Eevee this time as well. They watch the stage from afar, seeing it is out, in the open and has many slides and also uses waterfalls as the scenery. Serena holds Eevee, describing even if they both are nervous, they will be excited to show the audience their skills. In the car, Palermo notices Serena, who cut her hair off before she left the Showcase in Coumarine City. Team Rocket watches the stage from a rock. Jessie plans on winning the Contest, having a trick to win the theme performance before going to next round. During the night, while everyone is asleep, Eevee comes on the balcony and gazes at the moon. Braixen, Pancham and Serena come to Eevee, reminding Eevee she is not alone, as she has their support. Team Rocket, however, sneaks into a building and tries to search for the plans for the theme performance. Meowth throws away a book, which accidentally triggers the alarm. Team Rocket escapes before getting caught and Jessie scolds Meowth for that. However, she views a paper she picked up and they make guesses, like an Ekans eating a Mamoswine, or an UFO. Jessie thinks it must be making hats for Pokémon. The next day, the heroes gather in front of the entrance. While Bonnie watches the stage, Nini arrives and greets Serena. Smoochum tries to kiss Pancham, who evades. Serena notices Nini caught a Gothita, while Nini reports she obtained two new Princess Keys. Nini sees Eevee, who hides behind Serena, still being shy. Later, the audience, including Palermo, watches the opening of the Showcase. Pierre shows the theme of the Showcase - Poké Puffs. Jessie and Meowth are displeased, since Jessie practiced crafting hats over the night. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie are certain Serena can handle this. However, Monsieur Pierre clarifies they also have to perform while baking Poké Puffs. The first is Nini, whose Gothita uses Psychic to levitate the berries, Farfetch'd using Fury Cutter to slice the berries and Smoochum to collect the pieces. After the Poké Puff is baked and the cream and the berries are placed onto it, Jessie and Meowth believe it looks bland. Clemont restrains Chespin, who tries to get the Poké Puff. At any rate, the audience releases the lights from their devices and Nini is approved to enter the next round. Jessibella comes onto the stage. Wobbuffet sprays flour, while Meowth massages the dough. Before finished, Jessiebella sprays some chocolate and has Meowth leave its charm's print in the Poké Puff, as well as having him use Fury Swipes to cut a topping into heart shapes. This riles up Chespin even more, but Clemont promises Serena will bake the Poké Puff later. Jessie is also approved by the audience to go into the next round, even making James use the pompons to cheer for her on. The final performance is made by Serena, who enters the stage. Serena makes the Poké Puff, while Pancham entertains the audience by dancing. For a final touch, Pancham places the cream onto Serena's Poké Puff, who finishes it. The audience votes and Serena also passes the round, pleasing her and Pancham. Since the second round will start later, the heroes have a meal outside. Serena gives Chespin a Poké Puff, pleasing him, though he fails to gulp it down. They notice Eevee does not eat, so Clemont goes to mix Obao and Oran berries. Eevee starts eating happily, while Bonnie reminds her she only has to dance like before, since Eevee practiced a lot. During the evening, the second round starts, as the lights illuminate the waterfalls. The first is Nini, who has Smoochum use Powder Snow, which goes up in the air and turns into snowdust by Farfetch'd's Fury Cutter. Smoochum and Gothita start dancing, the latter using Psychic on Nini, allowing her to levitate. Smoochum uses Heart Stamp, surrounding Nini and Farfetch'd uses Fury Cutter to shatter the hearts into pieces, ending the performance. Before Serena goes to perform, Jessie is on the stage. Gourgeist uses Leech Seed, which turns into roots, taking Jessie up into the sky. Jessie lands down on Wobbuffet, who uses Counter, causing her to spin in the air. Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball on Wobbuffet, who uses Mirror Coat. Gourgeist repels the attack with Seed Bomb, causing the attacks to collide and make a firework display. After other people's performances, it is Serena's turn. Eevee is scared at so many people at the stage. However, Serena holds Eevee, lifting her spirits up, while Braixen starts dancing around and releasing flames. Eevee jumps up and back into Serena's arms. Afterwards, Eevee dances around Serena and goes through Braixen's Flamethrower, makes a leap and stands onto Braixen's branch. However, Eevee, seeing so many people cheering for her, becomes startled and falls down. However, Serena is not sad, for it is not over yet. Eevee jumps, while Serena and Braixen throw the stick to each other. Braixen uses Fire Blast, which explodes and releases into glitter, ending the performance. Eevee is still sad for her mistake, but Serena ignores that, asking if Eevee had fun during the performance. Eevee is happy, confirming she did. The audience votes for the favorite performer. After the voting, the winner is Jessibella, making Meowth, Gourgeist and Wobbuffet very happy that Jessie managed to earn her first key. Jessie obtains the key and starts kissing it. After the performance, James comes to Jessie and Meowth and congratulates her for winning the key. Jessie thinks she should be a Kalos Queen already, thinking all the admiration from the audience was about her beauty. Jessie thinks all the men and women will bow down to her, once she becomes the Kalos Queen. Elsewhere, Serena bids farewell to Nini. Eevee is still sad, but Ash thinks Eevee did well for her debut appearance. Serena tells Eevee she should learn from her mistake, not to mope about it. Eevee is happy, while Serena promises to work more hard for the next Showcase. Debuts Character Sara Lee Pokémon *Nini's Gothita *Sara Lee's Glaceon *Sara Lee's Leafeon Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Eevee (Serena's; JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?: Gothita (US) *This is the 900th episode of the entire Pokémon anime. Gallery Ash and friends have arrived in Couriway Town XY101 2.png Eevee is nervous about the Showcase XY101 3.png Palermo arriving at the Showcase XY101 4.png Team Rocket has arrived as well XY101 5.png The heroes asleep XY101 6.png Serena meets up with Nini again XY101 7.png Serena sees that Nini has caught a Gothita XY101 8.png Pierre showing the Princess Key to the audience XY101 9.png Nini and Smoochum baking a Poké Puff XY101 10.png Nini's Poké Puff XY101 11.png Jessie's Poké Puff XY101 12.png Serena baking her Poké Puff XY101 13.png The second round begins XY101 14.png Nini levitating using Gothita's Psychic XY101 15.png Jessie performing in the second round XY101 16.png Serena performing in the second round XY101 17.png Eevee falling over XY101 18.png Jessie excited hearing that she has won her first Princess Key XY101 19.png Jessie being given her Princess Key XY101 20.png Jessie dreams of being Kalos Queen one day XY101 21.png Serena talking to Nini after the Showcase }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Showcases Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Jun Owada Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes featuring Jessie receiving a Princess Key Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie